La distancia no es nada
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Arthur últimamente no para de pensar en el japonés. Tanto marcó su vida que muy difícilmente lo olvidara. [Asakiku / One-shot]


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-Sensei.

Arthur Kirkland [Inglaterra] y Kiku Honda [Japón] menos XD.

**Acerca del One-shot: **Hoy aparte de que es cumpleaños de Hibari-san mientras me preparaba para subir su regalo me entro unas ganas de escribir un Asakiku. Mi pareja principal es Arukiku [Alfred x Kiku: Ameripan] así que escribir sobre Arthur x Kiku es tambien una experiencia nueva para mi jaja así que no me coman =s hoy no fue un gran día =( pero bueno debía contentar mi vida y vean acá el resultado. Llegue a mi casa y como de costumbre me puse a escuchar música, no podía pasar por alto la boda Real y todo lo que ha pasado e_e + la constante presencia de cierto Británico solitario.

**Dato Extra: **Narrado desde el punto de vista de Arthur :3

_**La distancia no es nada**_

Los días en Londres siguen siendo iguales, el sol brillaba por su ausencia o de vez en cuando se asomaba para procurarnos cierta calidez y la normalidad de ver a las personas con sus paraguas no era nada del otro mundo.

Recientemente tuve que estar al lado de la Reina para que se llevara a cabo perfectamente la boda Real entre el príncipe William y su hermosa novia, ahora esposa Kate Middleton aunque sea un orgullo para todo Reino Unido. No puedo evitar recordarte en cada instante en el que estuve en la dirección de los detalles y acompañando a mi gran soberana. Después de todo soy el primero que tiene que dar el ejemplo de lo que es ser un caballero Británico por eso a pesar de que mi mente no se encontraba de plena entrega al momento que acontecía a Isabel II, no me aparte de ella y estuve a su lado cuando me necesito.

Últimamente mis constantes llamadas te han impresionado, entiendo que desde 1945 la relación entre mi nación y la tuya se ha visto muy difícil de sostener pero a pesar de mi personalidad sarcástica y fría a la que tú mismo has catalogado como ''Tsundere'' por esa misma razón conoces perfectamente cada reacción mía más que cualquier otra persona o nación que me haya tratado o me conozca. A pesar de todo nunca he dejado de lado mis ganas de mantenerte en mis pensamientos constantemente. Mi preocupación por ti ha sido creciente desde lo ocurrido el 11 de marzo pero te cuento un secreto Kiku Honda, Yo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte tambien ha aprendido a conocerte a pesar de que esa mirada carente de emociones y esa personalidad solitaria a la cual es muy afín a la mía me invita a decirte que no somos tan diferentes y que en el fondo necesitas de mi tanto como yo necesito de ti por que doy mi palabra de que desde la alianza anglo-japonesa de 1902 quedamos entrelazados el uno del otro. No importa cuánto lo niegues algo que conozco de ti es que la honestidad de tus palabras se te son difíciles de ocultar.

Me encontraba solo frente al mundo entero, no tenía buena relación y digamos que tampoco me interesaba demostrarla. Hasta que Francis me hirió con esas palabras a las cuales saque una clásica pelea para ocultar lo que sentía en mi interior, que debía darme cuenta que no tenía ni un solo amigo a mi lado. Pero gracias a eso te conocí descubriendo al ser por el cual me desvelaría. Y al final no solo encontré un amigo con el cual compartía diferentes gusto y llevaba una buena relación, encontré al quién sería el amor que mi ser necesitaba por el resto de la eternidad.

Recordé la primera vez que nuestro labios sellaron el tratado. La imagen se figuro en mi mente y sentí ese olor a cerezo que tanto te caracteriza cuando presencie el beso de los nuevos Duques de Cambridge al salir a saludar a la multitud desde el balcón del palacio de Buckingham.

Esa necesidad de volver a sellar ese amor me invadió, no ha sido fácil para mí tratarte nada más como un simple amigo. Te lo dije una vez "Jamás te veré como un amigo porque no puedo ser amigo de la persona a la cual amo''. Te molestaba mi trato desde un principio pero… ¿realmente que no te molesta?, de cierta forma eres muy quisquilloso. Odiabas que yo fuera el único que lograba hacerte apenar y que en tus mejillas se coloreara un hermoso tono rojizo que tanto me encanta causarte.

En pleno baile me encontraba con una copa en mi mano viendo a través de la misma mientras mis recuerdos divagaban y se proyectaban en el cristal como si fuera una especie de oráculo. Una mano me aparto de otro recuerdo tuyo y en ese momento observe al feliz novio al cual le sonreí. Ese hombre ante mí no hace mucho era el pequeño con el que compartía tardes mientras ayudaba a su madre Lady Diana en sus buenas obras de calidad. Me rei para mí en mi interior esa comparación me recordó a Alfred, si ese malagradecido pero que en el fondo aprecio. He visto a muchas personas crecer y volverse grandes. Pero grandes personas por su forma de ser.

Si bien esa conversación es una de las que jamás olvidare por sentir el apoyo del pequeño Will el cual ya no es tan pequeño, desconociendo mis razones supo de inmediato de mi mirada melancólica era causada por la persona que amo. Coloco sus manos en mis hombros y pronuncio unas palabras que hicieron que abriera muchos los ojos por la inesperada impresión que me inundo mi existencia.

Ha pasado tan solo unos días desde ese gran acontecimiento y como pasa la mayoría de las veces el mundo se enfrasca en lo actual y lo acontecido se vuelve viejo al llegar una noticia más impactante.

Tanto Feliciano como Lovino estaban orgullosos y muy felices, Feliciano demostrándolo sin arrepentimientos y Lovino todo lo contrario pero la beatificación del Papa tambien fue de carácter mundial y todos lo presenciamos.

Luego Alfred se sentía más héroe que nunca al lograr finalmente ese tema que todos conocemos referente a Osama pero no me apetece hablar de eso.

Tu presencia estuvo ausente en esos acontecimientos. Aun te repones de ese golpe duro que te ha ocurrido pero no me importa cuántas veces trates de ignorarme yo iré una y otra vez a buscarte. Nuestras obligaciones nos impiden pero aunque no te vea como quisiera desde la parte del mundo donde me encuentro mis ganas de que me regales una sonrisa, de hacerte surgir fuerzas para seguir no se borraran. De que llueve constantemente debido a que la falta de tu presencia me hace expresarme de esa forma.

Tal vez tendré que hacerme a la idea de que serán pocas las veces de que pueda verte pero esperare paciente a nuestro próximo encuentro. Caminaba tranquilo llevando unas flores conmigo con el ceño fruncido y un paso decidido. Me pare frente a una puerta de madera corrediza al estilo oriental y toque educadamente mientras mi mirada un tanto fría se posaba en la misma. Unos ladridos que conocía muy bien se hicieron escuchar desde el interior y pude escuchar después esa voz suave, baja y respetuosa.

Al abrirse mis ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron después de tanto tiempo con tus orbes oscuros y hablan sido ideas mías pero pude ver un brillo en ellas cuando me vieron.

Reí como siempre entregándote las flores con caballerosidad como solo hago contigo y tu frunciste el ceño sonrojándote. No te di tiempo para que pudieras reaccionar ante mi agarre por tu cintura y mi nariz se posándose sobre la tuya sintiendo el aliento del otro en un intercambio de fragancias que aun no han sido olvidas.

''Sabes algo que jamás cambiara entre nosotros. Siempre hemos estado lejos el uno del otro pero muy difícil podemos dejar de pensar en nosotros. Ahora tu dime… sientes lo mismo que yo verdad''. Sorprendiéndome el japonés poso tímidamente sus labios contra los míos y sonreí preparándome para profundizar ese beso como la primera vez. Mi Aliado, Mi mejor amigo… El amor de mi vida. Todo eso es Kiku Honda para mí.

** Fin**

**Notas finales: **Mi primer Asakiku wow me siento bien y me contento el día. Espero que les guste no soy muy experta con la pareja pero me gustan sobre todo me encanta cuando la escribe Junjou-panic *w* ella es lo mejor cuando se trata de Asakiku y admiro su forma de escribir. En fin SEE YA Hasta la próxima n_n


End file.
